


Ids and Egos

by CleverCatchphrase



Series: Of Two Minds [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "If your subconscious wants to fuck is it considered consent" and other ethical conundrums, Anal, Body Possession, Body Sharing, Dream Sex, Dreaming, Dreams, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, Oral, Sexsomnia, Why do I do this to myself, but with male body parts, return of the body insecurities, return of the bold and italicized text, this actually gets kinda sad at the end and I'm sorry, with male body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is dreaming. They don't know that they're dreaming. And tonight they dream about Chara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ids and Egos

**Author's Note:**

> From a chronological standpoint, this is actually part 4 of my smut series, but I had this one planned out further than part 3 at the time I started writing, and I'm currently on a roll posting one fic a week and I want to keep that streak up. Don't worry, though. The real part 3 will be out.... eh, soon enough.
> 
> Also, describing dreams is actually freaking hard. I mean, have you ever REALLY paid attention to your surroundings in a dream? Nothing ever stays in place, and they change as soon as you look away. Heck they change WHILE YOU'RE LOOKING AT 'EM. Dreams are never clear-cut and solid. They're annoying and constantly shifting and you just gotta roll with it.

Chara floated, a disembodied tangle of thought and memories drifting through the utter blackness of Frisk’s unconscious mind.

It was just that time of night again, where Frisk’s brain was least active, and their identity was as good as dead, leaving Chara stranded in the endless void stuck between dreams. Only the distant echo of their breathing and faint beating of their heart were the sole indicators that Frisk was even still alive.

Chara had learned to endure the nothingness. After that first year of constant fight for control proved futile, they accepted their fate to suffer these seemingly endless bouts of nonexistence when Frisk slept. But ever since Chara and Frisk had come to an agreement to share a body a few months back, the lonely nights became a little more tolerable with their own dreams to look forward to. Of course, spying in on Frisk’s dreams helped break the monotony too.

The last dream Frisk had (eons ago now, it felt like) was a frequently reoccurring nightmare. An old favorite, Chara figured, in which everyone and everything Frisk touched turned to dust, and each time Frisk tried to run to avoid hurting anyone further, only to end up falling into a black puddle of quick sand, choking and suffocating on their loved one’s ashes.

Dreams like those were often primal in nature, where Frisk could do nothing more than act on instinct and base emotions, leaving Chara only to spectate, unable to interfere.

Chara sighed, meandering aimlessly through the nothingness, waiting for Frisk’s next dream to start. Frisk rarely had any pleasant dreams, but even the bad ones at least broke up the maddening silence of the void.

From somewhere around them, a flash of color, a burst of sound was all the cue Chara needed to tell the next dream was starting. Chara didn’t bother to try and pin point it. There was no sense of direction in the unconsciousness, and they’d be seeing nothing else soon enough, so they just waited, letting the vision unfold.

The noise gained clarity and volume, and suddenly Frisk was there, a mental projection in their own dreamscape. And with the appearance of their avatar, their thoughts followed suit.

_Hurt I hurt them sorry didn’t mean too unforgivable all alone now_

Frisk’s feelings and emotions swirled around in their shared mind with no authority to make them particularly coherent. In dreams like these, Chara more or less felt what Frisk felt and thought instead of heard it, with vague impressions or colors to supply vocabulary when needed.

 _Sad all alone don’t want to be alone my fault all gone now_ Frisk mourned, the space around them turning into a dreary shade of azure.

Ah, the isolation dream. Also a common reoccurring vision Frisk had where they punished themselves by suffering alone in solitude. It wasn’t as panic inducing as their other dreams, but the remorse they carried was sometimes more unbearable than their terror.

 _Scared don’t want to be alone scared of being alone_

Frisk huddled down and shivered while Chara watched from above, invisible and unable to interact with the hallucination as long as Frisk willed it so.

Suddenly Frisk paused. They blinked. They stood.

 _Not alone_ they thought and began to search their empty dreamscape. _Never alone Chara’s always with me_ they remembered. _Find Chara won’t be alone_

 **“Wait, what?”** Chara thought, and then as if by magic, they suddenly existed. A dream projection of their own materialized around their memory, granting them shape and form. 

**“Woah, hey,”** Chara said, surprised. They blinked and looked themselves over. Frisk had imagined them with their usual striped sweater and brown pants and boots, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary. Chara was just stunned Frisk was dreaming about them at all. **“Well this is new. Guess you’re not painting this dream by the numbers, are you?”**

Frisk spun around. Whether they heard Chara’s voice or just knew Chara would be there, Chara was unsure, as is the way with dreams.

 _Chara_ Frisk smiled, happiness and relief radiating off them in waves. 

_Not alone Chara is here good yes_

**“Wait, Frisk. Do you really know it’s me?”** Chara asked as Frisk approached. **“I’m not just part of your hallucination. It’s REALLY me in your dream right now.”**

 _Yes Chara is right there_ Frisk said, but Chara noticed that their mouth did not move.

**“Frisk, do you know that YOU’RE dreaming?”**

Frisk tipped their head, not seeing the connection.

_Chara is here not alone dream come true_

Chara rubbed their temples. 

**“Okay, so from the looks of it, you’re lucid enough to have semi-coherent thoughts, but not aware enough to realize my thoughts aren’t separate from yours, or that I’m not just some dream asset.”** They mumble. **“Well, you made me corporeal, but I guess neither of us have much control in this dream beyond that. This should be interesting.”**

Chara looked around the empty dreamscape while Frisk waited for them to do something.

 **“So Frisk, where are we?”** Chara prompted to get something to happen.

Frisk turned, and the dream shifted.

 _Flowers_ they thought simply as if the answer was obvious, and sure enough the two suddenly found themselves sitting in a field of golden blossoms as far as their eyes could see.

Chara took a moment to adjust. In Frisk’s mind, their whims were law, even if Frisk themself did not completely have a handle on it. It could sometimes be unsettling to suddenly see things pop into reality without even being aware of it. Imagining the flowers was one thing, but now Chara found themself sitting shoulder to shoulder with Frisk, simply because they willed it so. Jarring things, dreams. 

Chara rolled with it. In Frisk’s current state, it would be no use to fight the course of the hallucination. Right now, not even Frisk had that much say or understanding of the inner mechanisms of their brain to guide the dream where they wanted it to go.

 **“Oh. Nice.”** Chara said neutrally, picking a flower whose number of petals kept changing every time Chara tried to count them. **“Why flowers though?”**

 _Golden flowers make Chara happy Chara should be happy_ Frisk explained. _Hope they are happy like them to be happy deserve to be happy_

Chara smiled, cautious, unsure, and studied Frisk’s dream projection out of the corner of their eye.

**“Frisk, I’m the last person who deserves to be happy.”**

A frustrated orange buzzed in the air brought on by Chara’s thoughts conflicting with Frisk’s.

_Everyone should be happy Chara should be happy Chara is smart and funny and brave_

**“Go on,”** Chara smirked.

_Chara makes me feel good_

Chara startled, caught off guard.

**“What?”**

_Chara makes me feel good_ Frisk repeated unashamed with a hint of anticipation in their thoughts. _Hope Chara will make me feel good now_

 **“Holy shit, Frisk,”** Said Chara, a wild smile on their face. They slowly inched away to put some space between them. **“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?”**

Frisk made a show of looking at flowers around them, pretending to be content with just spending time with their ghostly roommate, but Chara could feel Frisk’s eyes watching them from somewhere above, switching from first to third person at will, as dreams do. Frisk did not reply to Chara’s question, but their emotions began to get impatient until Chara couldn’t tell Frisk sense of “want” apart from their own.

Chara blinked rapidly and shook their head, trying to think straight.

 **“Frisk, I don’t know,”** Chara said. **“You’re not in a rational state of mind right now. Besides, you're _dreaming._ We won’t feel anything. It wouldn’t be satisfying.”**

Frisk looked at Chara, expression forlorn and thoughts pleading.

_Want want Chara take the lead please don’t have the nerve like Chara_

Chara hesitated. On one hand, they were utterly excited. Frisk had never been this blatant with them on their sexual desires, and now they were basically begging Chara to fuck them, but on the other hand, Frisk wasn’t thinking straight. Sure, this was a dream, and dreams had no consequences, but Frisk didn’t know they were dreaming, so did that make it okay? Frisk’s most primal urges were telling Chara to act on them in a way that the waking Frisk would never dare to ask, so would it still be considered taking advantage of someone? Frisk rarely remembered their dreams, but what if they remembered this one? Would they take responsibility for their basal impulses, or claim the dream had made them act against their will?

The longer Chara debated, the louder Frisk’s feelings became, until that subtle _want_ became an urgent _need_ that not even Chara could resist.

 **“Frisk, quit infecting me with your emotions,”** Chara grunted through clenched teeth, trying and failing to stay reasonable. But fighting Frisk’s urges was futile, and at last Chara caved, forfeiting their own morality. **“Eh, since when did I have morals anyway?”** they rationalized, and strode up to Frisk with purpose clearly in their step. **“I might never have another chance like this again. Okay let’s try this.”**

Reading Chara’s intent, Frisk’s mind illuminated with feelings of thrill and exhilaration. Frisk turned, and the dream shifted.

In the blink of an eye, the two teens were no longer in a field of flowers, but rather in a cozy, dim-lit bedroom that looked remarkably similar to their real one. There were small differences, like rearranged furniture, and slightly different dimensions, but it still had the undeniable sense of “Frisk’s room” to it.

Chara took a second to readjust, trying not to think about it too much. They tried to take in their new location, but objects kept appearing and disappearing in their peripheries, making it impossible to map out the room. The only things that stayed still for certain were the night stand and the bed in the corner, where Frisk waited, impatient. Fickle things, dreams.

Chara’s own body caught their eye as they gazed around the room, and they looked down to find their dream avatar now stark naked. They gave themselves the once-over, studying Frisk’s interpretation of an eighteen-year-old Chara with bemusement. They’re incredibly lean with well-defined muscle, and compared to Frisk, at least four inches taller.

**“Ha ha, Frisk, is this really how you envision me in your fantasies? I’m flattered, but I have to say I took terrible care of my body as a kid. Even if I was still alive, I would be nowhere near this tall or fit.”**

Chara’s eyes wondered down to their crotch, where they stopped short and frowned.

 **“Wow, nice to see you remembered that one tiny detail about me that I said offhanded in passing that one time,”** they mumble, eyeing the clean, neat line of a circumcision scar on their (admittedly well endowed) member. **“Hm. Or is it that you prefer your dicks cut? I didn’t know you had a kink. I wonder…”**

Chara concentrated. So far in the dream they had only their own autonomy without Frisk’s influence, but had power over nothing else. But if they had control of their own body, then maybe they could alter their projection as well. Chara focused, and with enough effort, sure enough, they went from snipped to uncut.

 **“Ha ha. Neat.”** They smiled in satisfaction, then looked to Frisk. **“What do you think about that?”**

Frisk didn’t reply. Instead they simply stood by the bed, emitting ripples of longing and lust.

 **“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Keep your pants on,”** Chara said as Frisk’s unconsciousness pushed them to quit dallying. **“On second thought, don’t. Take them off.”**

Frisk blinked and their clothes instantly vanished. They tipped their head at Chara’s peculiar statement. Couldn’t they see that Frisk had no clothes on all this time?

Chara rolled their eyes. Impossible things to work with, dreams.

 **“Great. Good work.”** Chara praised. They took a step closer then paused, studying Frisk’s dream-self up close. **“Wait, something’s off about you,”** they noticed.

Frisk was… well, Chara couldn’t tell if Frisk was taller or shorter or if it was an illusion because of their own avatar, but height didn’t matter much. Frisk’s edges also seemed to blur a bit, hiding their curves and softening their form, but that wasn’t the problem either. It was Frisk’s skin tone. It seemed… well, as pale as Chara’s.

 **“Frisk, what gives? This isn’t the color of your skin,”** Chara said, grabbing one of Frisk’s writs to look closer. Chara knit their brow and concentrated. Hm, if they could alter their own avatar, maybe they could edit Frisk’s too.

Chara focused, remembering all the times they looked at Frisk’s face in the mirror, and all the quick glances they stole of Frisk’s body when they showered. Frisk’s skin color was a rich tone, the color of life and kissed by the sun. Not some dull, washed out, concrete white like Chara’s.

With all of their influence, Chara projected their memories onto Frisk. Their dream-self flickered and their skin darkened back to its correct shade. Back to what Chara remembered.

Frisk went ridged, their thoughts flooding with alarm.

_No not right must fix_

**“What do you mean ‘fix’?”** Chara argued. **“This is what you look like!”**

_No bad color wrong color fix it change it_

Frisk’s avatar shuttered, their skin tone paling almost to pure white. In spite of Frisk’s overpowering panic, Chara grew enraged.

**“Frisk! Knock it off! Why are you doing this?”**

_Not the right color want to be a good color_

Chara snapped.

 **“Listen to me,”** they hissed, roughly grabbing Frisk’s shoulders and staring hard into their eyes. **“There is no such thing as a ‘wrong’ skin color, do you understand? Now I order you to tell me where you heard those things.”**

Frisk didn’t answer. Instead, their eyes grew unfocused, as dozens of voices filled the air. There were hundreds of them, male and female, young and old, whispering slurs, laughing and sneering, and making them the center of offensive jokes. 

Chara whipped their head around, hoping to catch a glimpse of something, _anything_ , just one face to pin to those words, but the memories Frisk gave were audio only. Infuriating things, dreams.

Despite feeling like their blood was boiling, an icy chill of fear washed over Chara, and they looked back to find Frisk blank-faced and frozen in terror. The dream rumbled threateningly.

Oh no. Chara knew that look. It happened whenever Frisk remembered something truly bad in their dreams. Frisk tried to ignore it, to think about something else, but like a self-fulfilling prophecy, the more they worried on it, the more likely they were to trigger a nightmare.

Immediately abandoning their hunt for the guilty, Chara threw all their attention back to Frisk. They wouldn’t let this dream slip into a nightmare if they could help it.

 **“Hey. Hey, Frisk, look at me,”** Chara demanded, snapping their fingers, and shaking Frisk’s upper arms. **“I’m sorry I made you think about that, but none of those people are here now. It’s just you and me.”**

Frisk blinked, their fear quickly replaced with confusion then a warm sense of security.

 _Chara Chara’s here safe with Chara protect_ Frisk sighed in relief then noticed the hands on their shoulders. A series of emotions fire through Frisk’s mind in rapid succession, from excitement to nervousness to joy and then back to that aching _want_.

Frisk turned their head, and the dream shifted. Suddenly, the two teens were no longer standing beside the bed, but instead were on it, with Frisk laying on their back and Chara propped up over them on their hands and knees.

Frisk waited, expectant. 

**“So you’re really serious about this then, aren’t you?”** Chara asked.

 _Chara will make me feel good_ Frisk thought simply.

**“Well, I guess there’s no fighting your deepest desires. Just remember- you’re the one who dreamed me up and stripped me down, got it? You’re subconscious wanted this, and I’m just playing along. And I must stress at least one more time, even though you won’t get it, but this is a dream. So don’t get upset when you don’t feel anything.”**

Frisk looked at Chara blankly, their words having gone in one ear and out the other when the only emotion Frisk felt was restlessness, and their thoughts an infinite loop of _yes yes get on with it want to feel good_

Chara obeyed, gently parting Frisk’s legs to take in the scene before them. Frisk’s dream dick was already erect, completely flat against their midriff, up and out of the way. Chara decided not to waste time with formalities. Who knew how long this dream had already gone on for? There was no time to waste, and you didn’t need foreplay in fantasies.

Chara made a show of grabbing their cock and aligning it with Frisk hole. Frisk watched in an unblinking frisson, their inner mantra of _yes want Chara makes me feel good yes need don’t tease hurry up!_ blocking out all else.

Chara savored that face, immortalizing it in their own memories. If only Frisk allowed themself to be so eager when Chara pleasured them in the waking world. One day, they hoped, but for now Chara would take what they could get in dreams.

When they figured they had stalled long enough, Chara forcefully grabbed Frisk’s waist and gave one unapologetic shove, burying themself in Frisk to the hilt. Frisk gasped, bracing for the pain and pleasure that would not come. They waited… and waited… but nothing happened.

Frisk studied Chara as they gave a few lazy thrusts, but what they saw and what they felt were not adding up, and all their anticipation simmered down into confusion. 

_want to feel good don’t feel anything why?_ they wondered.

 **“I already explained it to you,”** Chara sighed, pausing the show. **“You’re asleep. You can’t feel anything in your dreams.”**

But again, this fact seemed impossible for Frisk to process, and they derived their own conclusion. 

_Chara teases please don’t tease faster harder want to feel good_ they begged.

 **“As you wish, but it’s not going to make a difference,”** Chara warned.

Grabbing Frisk’s thighs, Chara hoisted Frisk’s legs over their shoulders and bent forward until they were basically fucking Frisk straight down, ramming their dick into Frisk’s ass with all their weight. It was practically an impossible position to pull off, but then again, dreams were impossible things.

Frisk steeled themselves, fist curling in the sheets, but still no sensations came. No pressure, no force, no heat or buildup or release, and the confusion in their mind boiled over into frustration.

_Why why why? Want to feel good need to feel good Chara won’t make me feel good why?_

Chara kept going, switching angles and positions against their will as Frisk’s subconscious tried to find a way that would give them the reward they sought after.

Chara dug their fingers into Frisk’s thighs, trying to anchor themselves from Frisk’s constantly shifting vision. Thank god it was only a dream, or else Chara would be drawing blood with how deep their nails were embedded. 

A few more position changes, and then it was Chara’s turn to get miffed. They couldn’t enjoy this with the constant shuffling, and it was making them dizzy. Chara briefly thought about pinning Frisk down by the neck to keep them from moving. Frisk couldn’t get hurt after all. Chara wouldn’t be choking them _for real_. They’d leave no marks and do no damage, so long as it got Frisk to _hold still_. Besides, if Frisk got to live out one fantasy tonight, why couldn’t Chara? To grab the neck, to squeeze the throat, to control someone’s very life in your hands, the very thought was empowering, arousing, intoxicating…

 _ **’No,'**_ Chara grunted, ultimately deciding against it. Even if Frisk didn’t remember this dream, Chara didn’t want to make them afraid. If Chara did that, then they risked the dream going haywire, making Frisk’s brain interpret Chara as something dangerous, something to be afraid of, something to avoid. And even if Frisk wouldn’t remember it afterwards, Chara didn’t want to appear that way to Frisk for a moment in their eyes. Not after all Frisk had given up for them. Not after all Frisk had shared with them. Not after this.

Chara pulled out, still just as pent up and irritated as Frisk, and moved to the edge of the bed, deep in thought. 

**“This isn’t working.”** They grumble. **“We can’t let it end like this, but I don’t know what else to do.”**

Chara put their head on their hands and brainstormed. There had to be some kind of solution out there, something that would fix their predicament and give them the relief they were both dying for.

 **“Hey, what if I try possessing your body while you sleep?”** Chara suggested out loud as Frisk sat up to look at them. **“I could jerk you off in the real world, and in your current state we’d both get to feel it. I won’t have any fine motor control, but something’s better than nothing right?”**

Frisk eyed Chara vacantly, too drunk with lust to focus on anything else, and unhappy that Chara had stopped.

 **“I’ve never tried controlling your body while you dreamed, though,”** Chara went on. **can’t even… _feel_ it, if you know what I mean.”**

 _Chara makes me feel good_ Frisk supplied, not understanding the context behind Chara’s words.

**“Yeah I know. But I don’t think I can make this work unless I wake you up a bit. Don’t see how, though.”**

Chara sighed and traced their eyes around the room. How long had the dream gone on for now? Ten minutes? Fifteen? There was no concept of time in dreams, and what could feel like hours might have only lasted seconds and vice versa. Chara didn’t want the dream to end like this with both sides still all hot and bothered.

Wait a minute. Time! That was the answer!

 **“Frisk,”** Chara said sharply. **“What time is it?”**

 _It’s…_ Frisk blinked. They didn’t know. They looked for their bedside clock, but the numbers were illegible. They checked the wrist watch they magically were wearing, but the hands were missing. They conjured their phone, but the battery was dead. Technology did not work in dreams.

 _Time time what time is it?_ Frisk began to search, desperate to answer this vital question. _Time find the time_

For reasons unknown to Chara, asking for the time in Frisk’s dreams was a surefire way to wake them up. Frisk just couldn’t bear to deny such a simple request that, whether they wanted to or not, they would force themselves awake to find the answer.

All around them the dream shook and shuddered as Frisk’s brain began to bridge the gap between wakefulness and slumber. Chara tensed, focusing all their power to seize the neural pathways as soon as they could feel them. The hallucination rumbled as Frisk rolled over in their sleep. 

Suddenly- _there!_ A gap in awareness and Chara lunged at the opening, hijacking the muscles and tendons of one of Frisk’s upper limbs.

 **“Frisk!”** Chara shouted, to distract the other teen from terminating their dream. **“I was just kidding! I know what time it is.”**

 _What time is it?_ Frisk asked, tilting their head.

Chara concentrated. They could already feel their control was impaired by splitting their awareness between the dream and reality, but with a bit of effort they managed to flex their borrowed hand. They could make this work.

 **“It’s time,”** Chara waggled their eyebrows as they slowly pushed Frisk’s dream-self back onto the bed. **“For your just deserts.”**

 _Corny_ Frisk thought, half-annoyed yet half-aroused. They could predict Chara’s intentions from their expression alone, and their heart fluttered. _But also hot_

 **“Thank you. Now give me a moment.”** Chara closed their eyes and reached out, honing in on their stolen arm. They commanded it to move, feeling it flop around until it found the hem of Frisk’s boxers and clumsily wormed their way inside. Thankfully Frisk was sleeping on their back and not their stomach at the moment, or this would have been impossible.

Chara groped around blindly, tracing the grove where the leg met the hips and followed it downwards. They reached the center point and-

… found nothing.

 **“Frisk, where’s your dick?”** Chara mumbled, pawing around in vain. Dream-Frisk blinked in nonunderstanding. 

Chara searched a little higher and struck gold. Upon closer examination, they realized the reason why they couldn’t find the shaft earlier was because it was already erect and waiting, just like its dream doppelganger. Chara did their best to grab hold before switching their attention back to Frisk’s avatar then shuffled down the bed until their face was level with Frisk’s lower abdomen, where their dream cock was also ready to go.

 **“Ready?”** Chara asked as seductively as they could. Frisk watched, completely mesmerized. Their voice, as always, was silent, but there emotions chanted _want Chara yes need please make me feel good_

Taking that as a cue to go forward, Chara positioned their mouth over the head of Frisk’s cock, tensed their arm in the waking world, then simultaneously squeezed as they swallowed Frisk whole.

The difference was instantly noticeable. Frisk gasped and writhed, at a loss whether to arch their back or curl up in a ball as Chara slowly sucked them off. Chara bobbed up and down, taking in every inch of Frisk’s dick and leaving kisses from head to base. They listened in amusement as Frisk’s thoughts sped up, becoming an unintelligent blur of color and sound as Chara drove them wild. Chara’s dream projection tried to keep pace with their stolen hand, which could only manage short jerks from their split attention. They focused on applying pressure, as that seemed to be what Frisk could distinguish best, and it was certainly easier to pull off than coordinated tugs.

When Chara felt Frisk getting close to the edge, they stopped to switch up tactics, allowing Frisk to take a breather while Chara concentrated on turning their hand from a fist into claws. They put it into position at the base of Frisk’s dick while deep-throating the dream counterpart. 

**“Frisk. Look.”** Chara said around a mouthful of cock.

Panting, Frisk struggled to raise their head. Chara waited. They knew full well Frisk had to be watching the whole show from some angle. You can’t close your eyes in dreams, after all. But Chara wanted to make sure Frisk saw what was coming next through their own eyes, looking at Chara head on.

At last Frisk managed to give Chara a drunken stare, waiting to be shown what was so important that Chara had to stop.

Chara smiled, revealing a devilish grin, before slowly dragging their teeth down Frisk’s length while nails in the real world did the same.

Frisk _screamed_.

It was like nothing else on Earth as Frisk orgasmed in their sleep. Colors unimaginable and noise indescribable exploded all around them, engulfing them, deafening them, shattering the dreamscape and drowning them in euphoria. With no other external stimuli to muddle the sensation, Chara, too, was able to swim in the ecstasy in its purest form.

The high seemed to last forever as Frisk’s thoughts scattered into infinity, and from the edges of their awareness, Chara sighed, feeling their possessed hand go slick as Frisk’s member throbbed in its grasp. Cum seemed to flow by the bucket load, and Chara silently wished they could have felt that hot mess sliding down their throat instead of escaping between their fingers.

After minutes of fuzzy static, the dream finally settled and reformed. Chara propped themselves up on their elbows with their chin resting upon knit fingers and studied Frisk who was staring into space.

 **“Well? How was that?”** Chara asked.

 _Wow_ Frisk breathed.

**“Is that all you can say?”**

_Feels good_

**“Damn straight.”**

_More_

**“Really?”** Chara sat up. **“That wasn’t enough for you?”**

_Feels good Chara makes me feel good want to feel good again_

**“Alright,”** Chara growled, climbing over Frisk until their faces were level. They lean their head down near Frisk’s ear. **“But enough of making _you_ happy. From here on out, we’re doing what _I_ want.”**

Chara wrapped their arms around Frisk’s chest, and forced Frisk’s legs to spread with their own thighs. Stolen hand in the real world in position, they drove their hips forward while giving the tip of Frisk’s length a hard squeeze. They didn’t bother to look when they pushed. The dream would allow them to penetrate without fail.

Frisk threw their arms across Chara’s back, digging for purchase and finding none, and resorted to balling their fists and gripping with their arms alone. Their legs kicked and bucked before crossing behind Chara’s knees as Chara ground their pelvises into the mattress with all the force of a wrecking ball.

In Frisk’s dream, where sensations were shared unfiltered and freely, Chara could pretend they were truly fucking Frisk into oblivion with each clench of their borrowed hand. Frisk on the other hand, could not comprehend that that wonderful pressure they perceived was not strictly in tune with the actions they witnessed. All Frisk knew was that they felt _something_ and that something felt _good_ , so they couldn’t care less about the minor technicalities.

Chara only focused on squeezing the head of Frisk’s cock while funneling most of their energy into their dream projection. In dreams, neither of them could ever truly fatigue, but Chara imagined them both sweaty and burning while their hips clapped together, and as they brought Frisk over the edge a second time.

Extra sensitive and raw, Frisk came again far quicker than the first. The high was also not as intense, but neither minded much. Instead, Chara hugged Frisk’s dream avatar tighter, as if trying to force both their bodies to meld into one while Chara worked on ruining Frisk once more.

 **“God, it’s something like this which really makes me wish I had my own body,”** Chara gasped and panted. **“To touch you with my own hands, to have you beneath me. I wish I could fuck you like this for real.”**

 _Don’t stop_ Frisk thought.

**“Wasn’t planning on it.”**

And Chara didn’t stop. Not until they made Frisk come again… and again… and again…

Their body gave out after orgasm number six, exhaustion crushing both teens like a ton of bricks. Chara’s connection with their borrowed arm was suddenly severed, and their dream avatar practically collapsed on top of Frisk’s.

 **“Sh-shit,”** Chara coughed, and rolled off to the side to join Frisk in a riveting game of Labored Breathing While Gazing into the Void. 

**“You know, that’s one thing that’s always peeved me about smut,”** Chara said absently, looking at the nonexistent ceiling. **“How characters seem to finish at the same time when having sex? I mean, how unrealistic is that? I guess we don’t have much of a choice though, huh? Sharing one body and all. At least we made it to six. That’s two thirds of the way to nine. All that training’s been paying off, isn’t it?”**

Frisk said nothing. Their thoughts also strangely silent. Chara turned to look at Frisk, only to find Frisk watching them, eyes filled with sorrow.

**“Hey… what’s with that face? Don't tell me you're the type who needs post-coital care,”** Chara smirked. 

_This isn’t real_ Frisk said.

 **“Oh...”** Chara sat up, suddenly tense. **“Frisk, are you… are you aware that you’re dreaming now?”**

 _Dreaming_ Frisk repeated. _This isn’t real have to be dreaming Chara will go away when I wake up_

Frisk took a stuttering breath and sighed, bringing in a flood of grief. 

**“Frisk, I’m bound to your soul,”** Chara said calmly, lying back down. So Frisk still wasn’t entirely lucid, but they had realized something improbable to tip them off that their current reality was fabricated, and apparently that was enough to upset them. **“I’m not going anywhere.”**

 _No no_ Frisk corrected. _Can’t see Chara for real can’t touch Chara for real will go away when I wake up_

Frisk tenderly traced one of Chara cheeks while they thought, a tear slipping out of their eye.

_And I will forget I always forget_

Their heartache was so strong, even Chara felt their throat go tight. They swallowed the lump and tried to speak.

**“Frisk, you’re letting your emotions get out of control. You won’t forget. I’ll remember it for you.”**

_Not the same_ Frisk mourned, biting back sobs. _I will miss Chara_ Chara pulled them close, though little help it could do.

 **“You’re still here,”** They reminded.

_Don’t go_

**“I won’t. I can’t.”**

_Have to tell Chara before they go_

**“Tell me what?”** Chara asked, curious.

_Can’t say it not allowed_

**“Why not?”**

_Not right bad to want_

**“That sounds like something those old humans you used to know taught you,”** Chara said sternly, but forced their resentment aside. **“You can tell me.”**

_Can’t Chara will laugh_

**“I bet you I won’t.”**

_Chara will reject_

**“Try me.”**

_Scared_

**“I know. But tell me anyway before the dream ends and you lose your chance.”**

Frisk searched Chara’s eyes, and Chara did their best to be open and inviting.

 _Don’t want to be alone never alone with Chara_ Frisk started. _Depend on rely on Chara Chara protects Chara encourages trust Chara…_ They taper off, unsure how to continue.

 **“It’s okay,”** Chara reassures them, and Frisk goes on.

 _Want Chara need Chara_ they burry their face into Chara’s magically re-clothed chest, burning with shame and disgrace.

_Love Chara_

Oh no.

Chara didn’t move, lest Frisk noticed even the most minute change in their demeanor and took it the wrong way.

 **“Frisk… That’s your dream-self talking. You don’t really feel that way about me, ‘cause I’m… I’m not someone worth loving.”** Chara explained gently. Now it was Frisk’s turn to be the one to comfort.

 _Everyone should be loved Chara should be loved but not by me wrong bad shouldn’t want to love_ Frisk berated themself.

 **“No it’s not,”** Chara whispered, dazed, distant. **“You should be allowed to love whoever you want… So long as it isn't me...”** They trailed off, realizing how hypocritical they sounded.

_But I can’t see Chara can’t touch Chara Chara is dead_

**“Yeah… that is… a bit of a problem.”**

_And Chara will go away Chara will leave won’t remember_

Frisk’s dream-self convulsed and shivered. Chara held them tighter.

 _Don’t leave_ Frisk begged again.

 **“I won’t leave,”** Chara affirmed.

_Don’t forget_

**“I won’t forget.”**

_Stay here_

**“I will as long as you let me.”**

_Promise_

**“I promise.”**

It began to happen without either of them realizing, as it always did. It started with the furthest corners of the dream vision, already and blurry and undefined, gradually fading away. Chara didn’t notice, too preoccupied with holding frisk in their arms, while Frisk constantly reassured themselves with feelings and thoughts of _Safe… safe… safe…_

By the time Chara realized what was happening, it was too late. The dreamscape had shrunk to just the bed and then to the two of them. Chara tried to speak, but even by then it was useless; their body had dematerialized faster than they could blink.

The dream had ended, returning them to nothing but an awareness drifting in the void.

 **“Frisk?”** Chara called out, but no one answered. Frisk was gone, lost again to deep sleep.

Chara floated.

* * *

Frisk gradually came out of sleep, refreshingly well rested, yet inexplicably sad, like… like something was missing. It made them feel like... crying. They tried to remember. Did something happen yesterday? Was it something they dreamed? They don’t remember dreaming. They never did.

_**‘Good morning, Frisk.’** _

“Oh. Good morning, Chara,” Frisk startled. Chara was never one to greet them first in the morning.

 _ **‘Sleep well?’**_ they ask passively.

“Yeah, why do you-” Frisk made to pull back the covers then noted how sticky their hand felt and how stiff patches of the comforter was.

“Ugh. Chara, did you do this?”

 _ **‘Yes,’**_ Chara said, all traces of sarcasm and malice gone from their voice.

“Wha- W-well couldn’t you have waited?” Frisk reprimanded as they got out of bed to get dressed for the day. “We were going to switch after breakfast. You’ll have all day to fool around with our body. Why’d you have to do this while I slept?”

 _ **‘You wanted me to.’**_ Chara said plainly, honestly.

Frisk flushed then shook it off. What reason did they have to feel embarrassed for? Why would they have wanted Chara to… Frisk would never-! No, Chara was making stuff up. But then why did they also sounded so serious… Was it connected to why they felt so sad? What _happened_ last night?

 ** _‘Do you remember?’_** Chara asked, careful, hopeful.

“Remember what?” Frisk asked back while they combed their hair.

_**’What you dreamed last night,’** _

“No,” Frisk answered automatically, but something tickled at the back of their mind. They shoved it aside. “Why? What did I dream about?”

 _ **’Your usual nightmares,’**_ Chara reported, sounding defeated. **_’…and about me.’_**

“Oh…” Frisk paused, looking at their reflection in their mirror. There face was going red again, but they couldn't fathom why. “Did I… Say something or do something that upset you?”

_**’…no.’** _

“Are you sure? You sound really down. If I hurt your feelings, I’ll apologize.”

 _ **’There’s nothing you need to feel sorry for,’**_ Chara assured Frisk. _**’I’m just… tired, I guess.’**_

“Well… hang in there a little longer okay? We’ll switch and you’ll get to have your own dreams tonight.” Frisk promised, trying to cheer up their brain buddy. “And who knows! Maybe I’ll meet you there.”

 _ **’Yeah,’**_ Chara said, just a tiny bit brighter. _**’I hope I do.’**_

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Frisk will force themselves awake when asked the time in a dream is something I actually do and I hate it. If I ever dream about you, you better fucking not ask me what time it is, because I will pull myself out of a coma just to look at a clock for you at three in the fucking morning.


End file.
